


Mismatched

by candlebark



Series: Mismatched verse [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Aristocracy, Counted Word Fic, Double Drabble, Female Friendship, Future anxiety, Gardens, Gen, POV Female Character, Post-Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebark/pseuds/candlebark
Summary: Sybil worries about the future. Double drabble.
Relationships: Sybil Crawley & Gwen Dawson
Series: Mismatched verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197167





	Mismatched

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for 1.07. Previously posted elsewhere.

*

The job hunt was over and Gwen’s blooming confidence caught Sybil by surprise.

At Gwen’s insistence—and Sybil’s eager concession—they spent their last weeks going for walks together in the late evenings, just they two. They stepped under the moon with coats bundled over Sybil’s gown and Gwen’s uniform, a mismatched pair in the dark where no one would see. The gardens were subdued, their usual splendor quelled with shadow, not unlike Sybil and her sudden, inexplicable shyness on the topic of Gwen’s leaving. This after months of enthusiastic support.

Gwen was leaping forward into a thrilling future for which Sybil was most pleased. But ever since the garden party, Sybil couldn’t help but wonder where she fit in. With war coming, there was no telling. Idleness would not do. Gwen would be assisting the good work of helping install telephones, a wartime necessity no doubt, while Sybil would be doing... what? She didn’t know, but hoped for something more than sitting on fluffed pillows, waiting for marriage proposals.

Arms linked, Sybil enjoyed Gwen's company while time allowed. Sleepy leaves reached out to brush their skirts. She closed her eyes and breathed the dewy scent of summer's fleeting night.

*

**Author's Note:**

> ❤❤❤


End file.
